


Burn Down Slowly

by smuttyandabsurd



Series: Perv Series [18]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttyandabsurd/pseuds/smuttyandabsurd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russia and Finland have slow, heated sex.</p><p>Russia/Finland. Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn Down Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been forever since I made an addition to the [perv series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/43134), so have a little RusFin whilst I try to find my smutty groove again uwu

His skin burned where it had been kissed. The thrusts came harder and rougher into him, and those lips traced now along the curve of his shoulder to latch to the nape of his neck.

Even with his legs splayed and his knees dug deep into the mattress, Finland thought he couldn’t be more comfortable. He bucked, gasping, as pleasure trilled up his spine. He could feel Russia’s hand snaking around to cradle his throat, his Adam’s apple bobbing along warm, work-calloused fingers as he swallowed.

But Russia was getting rough, and the low-pleasure burn was beginning to scorch.

“S-slow down!” he rasped, dry-mouthed. His only answer was a noncommittal hum that thrummed against his skin.

The pace did slow for him. But to his dismay, the long and deliberate drags of Russia’s cock served only to stoke at the engulfing heat. His breath hitched, and each intake felt like fire searing down his throat. He had to bite down on his lower lip to keep from mewling.

“You needn’t be so brave,” Russia teased. His breath puffed into Finland’s ear, and Finland shuddered to feel it. “Come, let me hear your voice,” he whispered.

Russia’s fingers crawled up to Finland’s lips, sliding in to pry them apart. Finland could not help from crying then as Russia chose that very moment to press in _deep_.

“Hmm, yes, love your voice!”

Blinking away the spots that had burst and dotted his vision, Finland realised with numbed horror that he had peaked. Red flushed across the surface of his skin as he trembled in mortified silence; he could hardly believe himself.

His falling quiet did not go unnoticed.

“You’ve gone still. Have you come?” Russia giggled.

Without waiting for an answer, he pulled out and twisted Finland around, flipping him onto his back. There was no escaping then. Finland could only cringe as Russia swiped his fingers across his belly, which came away wet and sticky with his ejaculation.

“S-sorry!” Finland whispered.

Russia’s eyes gleamed and fell half-lidded. _Don’t be_ , they seemed to say.

His fingers found their way to Finland’s lips again, and Finland tasted himself. As he lapped and sucked obligingly at the probing digits, Russia thrust suddenly into him, causing him to let out a muffled, pleasured sob.

“I do so love your voice,” Russia sighed dreamily, setting a slow, rocking pace that had the mattress springs squeaking beneath their weight.

Finland thought he couldn’t be more comfortable.


End file.
